


He's an almost-legal, uneven-jawed mammal of ACTION!

by adronitis (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd probably spends his free time watching Scott., Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scott spends his free time watching cartoons.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adronitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd and Scott are out on patrol, when they run into a couple of hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's an almost-legal, uneven-jawed mammal of ACTION!

> _"[doobee doobee doobah](http://youtu.be/bVPd6hf-Nlw) doobee doobee doobah doobee doobee doobah doobee doobee doobah SCOTT MCCAAAAAAALL!-"_
> 
> _"Scott?"_
> 
> _"AHH!"_

Scott's arms pinwheel before he trips backwards over a tree root, landing on his ass. Boyd furrows his brows at the boy in front of him.

> _"Boyd! You scared me!"_
> 
> _"You alright, McCall?"_
> 
> _"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine..."_

Boyd offers Scott his hand and yanks him back onto his feet. He rubs his back and butt with an exaggerated pout on his face.

> _"You should've heard me coming. It's kind of the point of being on patrol."_
> 
> _"Whatever, wise guy. I was just... momentarily off my guard."_
> 
> _"If I was a hunter, you could've been permanently dead."_

Scott scoffs then reaches up to rub the back of his neck with one of his hands. Boyd notices the flush spreading across his face and neck.

> _"So... how much of that did you hear?"_

A grin splits Boyd's face.

> _"I heard enough-"_

The muffled sound of someone cocking a gun is heard off to their left. Scott tackles Boyd to the ground quick enough so the bullet just whizzes by them instead.

> _"Run."_

Boyd doesn't know who says it, or whether they both say it together, but it's a barely-there whisper that lingers between both of them where their lips are inches apart.

Scott rolls off of him and Boyd picks him up by the shoulders. Adrenaline is coursing through his veins, quickening each move he makes. He hears the familiar crunch-snap-swish that makes the voice in his head yell 'HUNTERS' and 'DANGER'. What he isn't expecting though is for the voice to also yell 'RUN' and 'PROTECT SCOTT'.

> _"We know you're out there... just a matter of time before we get you, mutts!"_

The voice is calm but laced with malice. Boyd shivers, though he suspects it has little to do with the chill in the air.

Scott makes a sharp left and Boyd quickly follows before they duck behind two trees, a few feet away from each other.

> _"Dude, we have to split up."_

Scott's voice is a soft but sharp hiss in the quiet of the woods. They're both panting, chests heaving from the way their hearts are beating overtime. Boyd registers Scott's words and his heart trips over a few beats.

> _"We should stick together."_
> 
> _"But there are two hunters. If we split up, maybe they will too."_
> 
> _"And if they don't?"_
> 
> _"Then the hunters will leave one of us enough room to run and get Derek."_
> 
> _"I'm not gonna leave you to fend off two hunters alone."_
> 
> _"Who says they'll come after me?!"_
> 
> _"You're dating an Argent. They always go after you."_

Boyd notices how Scott's brows furrow at that and his expression darkens from panic to anger.

> _"I'm faster."_

He didn't know what Scott was getting at, but he wasn't looking forward to where his train of thought was heading.

> _"I'm stronger."_
> 
> _"Not nearly as strong as Derek. Those hunters have guns and they're probably loaded with wolfsbane bullets."_
> 
> _"So what? You think you can outrun two hunters?"_
> 
> _"Yes."_
> 
> _"What about the traps they've probably set up all over the place? What about the possibility that they have reinforcements waiting for them just beyond the tree line?"_

Scott's look of concentration only grows stronger.

> _"If I run out and distract them, you can get back to Derek and come get me."_

At that Scott finally looks back to meet Boyd's gaze. His eyes study Boyd's for a moment, darting minutely from one side of his face to the other. He nods.

> _"Come get me... okay?"_

With that Scott swiftly edges around the tree, pointedly stepping on every twig and branch in his path.

> _"YOU WANT ME? COME AND GET ME!"_

Boyd huffs out a stuttering laugh at how ridiculous Scott is. Then he gets his legs under him again and runs. He hears the sound of hunters taunting and running. The sickening sound of crunch-snap-swish grows fainter as he keeps running towards the Hale House.

His heart is moments away from beating up an out of his throat. The blood is rushing through his veins as he leans against the porch railing, with Derek suddenly by his side.

"Hunters have... Scott... he's running..."

Boyd gasps out his message and Derek is off before he can even catch his breath. Refusing to wait behind, Boyd runs too. He follows his alpha's scent, blood boiling as he thinks of what the hunters might've done to Scott by now. _He needs to run faster. He needs to get to Scott._

> _"Well boy, you really thought you could outrun us huh?"_

Boyd slows to a stop as Derek's outstretched hand keeps him from moving any further towards the clearing up ahead.

There is a crunch. Though, not of leaves like before, this time it sounds more like bone.

> _"But you're just an omega aren't you? A lone wolf..."_

There is a snap. The familiar squelch of blood soaked clothes follows it.

> _"I bet nobody would even miss you if we-"_

Derek emerges from the cover of trees with his fangs bared and claws extended. There is a swish. He swipes at the throats of both hunters easily, howling a blood-curdling sound in hopes of scaring off an others that may have been nearby.

Derek never wants to kill, but he knows there are times he has to in order to protect his own pack. And Scott is pack, no matter what anyone else says.

Boyd rushes forward and collapses on his knees next to Scott's limp body.

> _"Hey..."_

Boyd pops Scott's shoulder back into the socket without warning and rips the knife out of his stomach, throwing it aside.

> _"Don't talk. Or, with your luck, you'll probably be the first werewolf to choke to death."_

Scott laughs at that and it turns into a sputter as he keeps bleeding. Boyd just furrows his brows in response.

> _"You were wrong."_
> 
> _"I'm pretty sure I said your dumb ass was gonna get caught by those hunters, and I'm pretty sure Derek just saved you from where your dumb and slow ass was caught by those hunters."_

Boyd's sputtering, his mouth moving so fast that Scott's finding it hard to focus and keep up.

> _"No... not about that."_
> 
> _"What? Seriously, stop talking. If you choke on blood and die, I'm not gonna stop Erica and Isaac when they make jokes about it at your funeral and I won't-"_
> 
> _"-I'm not dating Allison."_

Boyd stills his entire body, his mouth stops it's verbal vomit and his hands stop where they were just cautiously checking the rest of Scott's body for injuries.

> _"I haven't been for three months."_

The silence stretches on, Boyd's heart is still trying to calm itself down from all the panic that from before. Their combined breathing is loud in the calm clearing.

> _"Okay...?"_

Scott chuckles then, just a small laugh, and shakes his head at Boyd's puzzled look.

> _"You came to get me..."_
> 
> _"No, Derek came to get you."_
> 
> _"Where is he now?"_
> 
> _"Patrolling, probably. He won't rest until he knows every square foot of the woods is hunter-free."_
> 
> _"Yeah..."_

Scott begins to slowly push himself up onto the elbow of his good arm.

> _"Easy..."_
> 
> _"Yeah... so, you came to get me..."_
> 
> _"I... yeah, I guess did..."_

Scott sighs, the breath warming Boyd's neck. He realises then, how close he had leaned into Scott's space while tending to his wounds. Scott tips his head back, looking up at Boyd with a small smile on his face.

> _"Thank you..."_

The barely-there whisper lingers between both of them, carried by a hot puff of breath that tingles against Boyd's lips. His eyes dart back up to Scott's, from where they had subconsciously wandered down to his lips.

> _"Thank-"_

Boyd seals his lips over Scott's, stemming the flow of anymore words out of the boy's mouth. His lips are dry in some places and slick in others, the metallic taste of blood is sharp against his tongue but still Boyd keeps licking his way into Scott's mouth. Boyd makes small noises at the back of his throat, almost like moans he's trying to swallow back down. He digs his fingers into Scott's hair and pushes further into his mouth. Scott pushes back and sucks Boyd's lower lip into his mouth.

 _Crunch-snap-swish._ Both boys break apart quickly and Boyd spins around to find Derek just at the edge of the clearing.

> _"You should, um... probably get back to the house. You know, so the bones can heal properly. You probably need some food and water too."_

Boyd flushes then, realising what he and Scott had just been doing.

> _"Right."_
> 
> _"I, uh... I think I'm gonna need a little help?"_

Boyd looks back down at the boy and returns his cautious, lopsided smile with one of his own.

> _"Don't worry Agent S, I got you..."_
> 
> _"Dude! You can't tell anyone about that!"_

Boyd shakes his head as he lifts Scott up in his arms, paying no attention to the boy's complaints about privacy and arguments about cartoons for adult audiences.

> _"Thank you."_

Scott whispers it into the hollow of Boyd's throat, his smile pressed into his sweat-slicked skin. Boyd places a kiss on his forehead in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Can we just take a moment to appreciate the ship that is Boyd/Scott?
> 
> All right, carry on.
> 
> Also, [Perry the Platypus and Doofenshmirtz](http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Doofenshmirtz_and_Perry's_relationship) are the best nemesisOTP ever.  
> nemesisOTP? NOTP? Okay. NOTP.  
> Except it's my YESTP. HAHAHAHAHAokayI'llstop.
> 
>  
> 
> **The title's a rewrite of the lines from[Perry's theme song](http://youtu.be/bVPd6hf-Nlw):  
> **  
>  _ **"he's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action"**_
> 
>  
> 
> This story is [rebloggable on my tumblr here](http://adronitis.tumblr.com/post/48762419256/doobee-doobee-doobah-doobee-doobee-doobah-doobee).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
